


Smoke

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Not remembering.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sep. 20th, 2013.
> 
> the one who lived... prompt - 'fire'. 100 word drabble.

At first, he thought it was strange that he couldn't remember the smoke or the fire or the burning. Then he considered it a blessing, though he did wince at the scent of the neighbors cooking out and he hated to admit it.

But he didn't remember-- even in the hospital when he didn't really remember anything and had to have it all explained. Mobile suit pilot. Machine exploded. Fire. Smoke. Burning...

But Heine was alive and in decent enough shape to keep going, scars be-damned and lingering stiffness and aches. They weren't really anything – not when he was alive.


End file.
